the_gaiamfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell Components
Spell Components (Optional Rule) When your character casts a spell, it is assumed that he is doing something to activate that spell. He may utter a few words, wave his hand around a couple of times, wiggle his toes, swallow a live spider, etc. But, under the standard rules, you don't have to know exactly what he does to activate the spell. Some of this can be answered if your DM uses the rules for spell components. The actions required to cast a spell are divided into three groups: verbal, somatic (gestures), and material. Each spell description (found in Appendices 3 and 4) lists what combination of these components is needed to cast a spell. Verbal components require the caster to speak clearly (not be silenced in any way); somatic components require free gestures (thus, the caster cannot be bound or held); material components must be tossed, dropped, burned, eaten, broken, or whatever for the spell to work. While there is no specific description of the words and gestures that must be performed, the material components are listed in the spell descriptions. Some of these are common and easy to obtain. Others represent items of great value or scarcity. Whatever the component, it is automatically destroyed or lost when the spell is cast, unless the spell description specifically notes otherwise. If the spell components optional rule is used in your campaign, your wizard or priest must have these items to cast the spell. Without them, he is helpless, even if the spell is memorized. For simplicity of play, it is best to assume that any spellcaster with any sense has a supply of the common items he is likely to need—wax, feathers, paint, sand, sticks, and fluff, for example. For expensive and rare items, it is perfectly proper for your DM to insist that special efforts be made to obtain these items. After all, you simply cannot assume your character has a valuable pearl handy whenever he needs one! The three different aspects of spell components also change the conditions under which your character can cast his spells. No longer does he need to be able to speak, move, and use some item. He only needs to fulfill the required components. Thus, a spell with only a verbal component could be used by a naked, bound spellcaster. One requiring only gestures could be cast even within the radius of a silence spell. Most spells require a combination of components, but clever spellcasters often create new spells that need only a word or a gesture, enabling them to take their enemies by surprise. • All the components must be used at the same time. One cannot introduce one late. • The markup on material spell components is very high, even up to 1000% percent. The sale price is either 10 times the sum of the costs of the component, or 10 gp per level of the spell, whichever is higher. • Items purchased in a magic store are pre-packaged and ready for immediate use. They are provided in a leather pouch, iron or glass flask, or small box as appropriate. • Magic shop odds of having component: Base chance to have component: 100% Modifiers: Subtract 10% for each spell level over 2nd; Add 10% for each level of the shop propriator above 3rd; Subtract 30% if the spell is of a different class than the proprietor; Adjust by level of rarity; Everyday: +30% Common: 0% Uncommon: -10% Scarce: -20% Rare: -40% Very Rare: -60% Extremely Rare: -80% Adjust by size of town/city: Major City (20,000+): +30% Large City (10,000 to 19,999): +20% Medium City (5,000 to 9,999): +10% Large Town (3,000 to 4,999): 0% Medium Town (2,000 to 2,999): -10% Small Town (1,000 to 1,999): -20% Village (500 to 999): -30% Hamlet (100 to 499): -40% Crossroads (Less than 100): -50% All results of 100% or more mean that the desired items are available in unlimited supply. Totals between 01% to 99% require the appropriate rolls for each base amount required. The first failed roll means that the supply of the item is exhausted. If the adjusted total is 0% or lower then the components are not available in any quantity. Expedition Outfitters The chance for such a store to have an arrangement to sell components is 30% adjusted as above. There is a -30% that they will have the component using the above charts. The price is 15 times the sum of the costs of the component or 15 gp each, whichever is higher. Alchemists The chance of having an arrangement to sell components is 50% adjusted as above, subtracting 30% if the component would not normally be used in alchemy. Prices are 15 times the sum of the costs of the component or 15 gp each, whichever is higher. Temples The chance such a temple will deal with those outside the faith is 50%, plus or munus the non-member's charisma adjustment, minus 10% for every alignment step the non-member is away from that of the church. Only temple possible components are possible, and the base chance of them selling components at all is 80% adjusted as above. Price is 10 times or 10 gp each, whichever is higher. Gathering Base chance is 100% adjusted by the item's level of rarity times two, plus 1% for each day spent searching, plus 2% per day for each additional searcher beyond the first. Roll once per day. If the chance to find the item is exactly 100%, it can be found after 12 hours. For every 10% over 100% the search time is reduced by two hours, which means that 160% means automatically found. Gems Base chance of having gems is 100%, adjusted by rarity, and the size of the city/town, plus 20% for a large shop and -10% if a small shop. The cost of powdered gems is 10% that of value of the gem added. Ornamental stones (base 10 gp) are common, semi-precious stones (base 50 gp) are uncommon, fancy stones (100 gp)/(500 gp) are scarce/rare, gem stones are very rare/extremely rare (1000 gp)/(5000 gp). Going Shopping Base chance is 100% adjusted by the item's level of rarity and the size of the city/town. • Fabricated items Certain material components must be specially made, either by skilled craftsmen or by the spell caster personally. • Spell effects are improved by one level for every doubling of the cost of the material spell component. • Selling material components is possible, usually at 1/2 the listed price (before multiplying). FOR COMPONENT LIST: LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLD: TABLE VI, LAST SENTENCE IN CHANGESTAFF SHOULD READ "Curing the staff by sun drying and special smoke requires 28 days. Shaping, carving, smoothing, and polishing requires another 28 days. The finished staff, showing scenes of woodland life, is then rubbed with holly berries. This work must be done by a druid of at least 3rd level, and will cost 5000 gp." ON TOP OF P.66 "The effectiveness of substituted spell components depends on their (a) appropriateness and (b) effectiveness and (b) expenses." • These take up the caster's hands. One hand for material components, one hand for somatic components. Sometimes the material or somatic component is described as taking up both hands by itself. • Creatures with very complex voices or more than two hands can substitute with practice and research (or, like dragons with their extreme vocal range, already have as a race). • Spell components determine: direction, length, intensity, distance, height, instructions, width, number of targets, duration, start time, end time, start location, direction. • Spells often have versions that require more or fewer components, or even different components. For example, dragons use only vocal components. Spell Components Material Components In accordance with the listings in the Player's Handbook, material components are given below for the spells that require them. The DM must decide the precise amounts of these materials, as well as any other details about them. For instance, color spray requires a "pinch" of colored sandthe DM decides what exactly constitutes a "pinch." Likewise, dancing lights requires a glowwormmust the glowworm be alive, or can it be a preserved specimen? Less fussy DMs can allow their wizards as much latitude as they wish with material components, as long as they meet the general requirements of the spell description Verbal and Somatic Components The DM makes the decision regarding precise verbal and somatic components for any spell, although suggestions from players should be considered; specific verbal and somantic components are not required, but they add color to the game by giving players a clearer idea of exactly what procedures must occur in order for their PC wizards to cast spells. Requiring specific components can also make for some challenging game situations. For example, if a wizard is gagged, he may be prevented from casting spells with spoken verbal components. Similarly, a wizard with his hands bound behind him may have problems casting a spell whose somatic component requires specific hand gestures. (See Chapter 6 for more information about impaired casters and spell components.) Verbal components can be single words, brief phrases, snatches of poetry, chants, or nonsense syllables. They can be spoken, whispered, shouted, or sung. Verbal components can also be groans, grunts, coughs, whistles, or any other vocally-produced sound. Often, the verbal component will relate to the effect of the spell. For instance, the verbal component for feather fall might be the whispered word "float," while a low, eerie moan might work for detect undead. Dimension door might be the spoken word "open," while the verbal component for gust of wind might be a slow exhalation of air. Somatic components can be any type of physical gesture. For some spells, merely touching or pointing at the target or subject is sufficient. More elaborate gestures are suitable for higher-level spells. In many cases, the somatic component will relate to the spell's effect. For instance, the somatic component for audible glamer might require the caster to put his hand to his ear as if he were listening. Rapidly rubbing the hands together might suffice for chill touch, while wiggling the fingers like a spider might serve as the somatic component for web. Acquiring Spell Components The materials used to power spells range from the mundane to the bizarre and the exotic. Dozens of spells require things like pebbles, stones, dirt, twigs, or leaves that can be found literally anywhere—including the middle of a battle, if a spellcaster is desperate. A number of spells require nothing more than a little bit of foresight and access to a simple trading post or small market. Likewise, a few spells require painstaking and expensive preparations that may be impossible to repeat in the field. Scavenging: The cheapest method of acquiring spell components is a field search. Many plant and animal specimens can be harvested with nothing more than time and a little luck, and a wizard who knows what he’s looking for can find a fair number of minerals as well. The wizard has to find an appropriate location, such as a nearby forest or field for animal and plant specimens. Materials that can be collected with a field search are rated as common, uncommon, or rare; depending on the amount of time the wizard takes, the suitability of his search, and the item’s scarcity, he may or may not be successful. See Table 14: Field Searches. Table 14: Field Searches Item Base Search Base Time Scarcity Time Success Bonus Common 1d6 turns 75% +10%/turn Uncommon 3d6 turns 50% +5%/turn Rare 1d4+1 hours 25% +2%/turn Item scarcity is taken from Table 16: Spell Components. The DM may modify the category depending on where the wizard is searching; finding sand on a beach is pretty easy, for example. Base search time is the amount of time required to search for the item in question. A character can search for only one component at a time. Base success is the likelihood that the character will find the material in the base search time. Time bonus increases the success chance for each additional turn the caster spends searching for the item. If he fails to find the material in the base search time, he can continue to look, adding this percentage to his success chance as shown on the table. A field search for common materials doesn’t take much time, so a traveling wizard could pause for brief searches during the march or while his companions are setting up or breaking camp. Depending on what it is the wizard is looking for, he can find anywhere from 1 to 20 or more doses or samples of the material. For example, if the wizard was searching a damp forest for foxfire, he might find enough to be used in anywhere from 1 to 20 spells. Of course, storing and preserving multiple uses of a component may be harder than finding it to begin with. Purchasing: If the wizard doesn’t have time to search for materials himself, or can’t find a certain component, he can always purchase what he needs. Again, the item scarcity reflects the likelihood that someone in the vicinity happens to have the material or compound the wizard requires. If the wizard is out to purchase materials, the most important consideration is the number of vendors or the size and completeness of the market he will be searching. This is generally a function of the community size, but the DM can modify item scarcity to reflect the character of the town. For example, many uncommon or rare chemicals may be common in a city that supports an Alchemist Guild. Shopping for items in a town takes some amount of time, as well. A character may have to examine half a dozen smithies to find soot or charcoal of the exact color, weight, and composition he needs. Generally, common items can be located in a few minutes, while rare items may take several hours of the wizard’s time. Anywhere from 1 to 20 or more usages can be found. Table 15: Purchasing Components City ———————Scarcity——————— Size Common Uncommon Rare Village 80% 50% 20% Town 90% 60% 30% City 100% 70% 40% Major City 100% 80% 50% Wizards with Laboratories: One nice benefit about an up-to-date, well-stocked laboratory is that it includes a number of interesting compounds, minerals, and specimens that may be useful as spell components. If a wizard owns a laboratory, there is a 50% chance that 1 to 20 usages of any given spell component from the mineral, animal specimen, and plant specimen list may be on hand, and a 25% chance that a spell component from the finished item list may be present. The laboratory’s normal upkeep and maintenance expenses cover the cost of replacing these items once per month. Rule of Common Sense: The rules presented here for acquiring spell components are intended to be guidelines for the DM. If a player is particularly resourceful or intelligent in looking for components, ignore the dice and let his character find whatever it is that he’s looking for. Clever play should always be rewarded. On the other hand, sometimes items just aren’t available in a given area, no matter how hard someone looks. Finding iron filings in a village of Stone Age technology is going to be extremely difficult, to say the least. Flowers, plants, and herbs common in one part of the world may not exist elsewhere—no amount of money could create a pineapple in medieval Iceland, for example. Storage of Spell Components Spell components are quite small. Most spells require only the smallest pinches of powder or a few drops of liquid. In fact, the containers that are required to hold the materials and make them easy for a caster to find without looking are far more bulky and clumsy than the materials themselves. Small leather pouches, glass vials or tubes, or tiny clay finger-pots sealed with wax plugs are the most common storage devices. Most wizards choose to store the spell components for each of their memorized spells in separate, pre-measured amounts to facilitate quick and accurate casting. With a system like this, there are ten to twenty spell components to a pound—even the most powerful wizard carries only a couple of pounds of components. For some wizards, it’s a good idea to carry a bulk supply of some common reagents from which the individual spell preparations can be drawn. For example, a traveling wizard may find it to be a good idea to carry a whole spool of thread or string, since several spells call for this component. A bulk container usually contains twenty to fifty usages of the component in question and weighs about a pound. The character can carry a dozen or more of these in a leather saddlebag or a small trunk, ensuring that he won’t run out at a critical moment. Bulk containers cost five times the listed expense of a component, but contain dozens of doses. Some spell components may be perishable or short-lived. These items are noted on the component list. A perishable item can last for a week or so before it’s useless. Obviously, the character shouldn’t purchase or store more than a few days’ worth at a time. The Spell Component List There are a couple of classes of item deliberately not included on Table 16: items that already have a listed cost in the spell description (the special dust mixture of Leomund’s trap, or the 100 gp pearl required for identify, for instance) and items that are chosen or customized at the time of the spell. For example, the spell banishment requires the use of materials "harmful, hateful, or opposed to the nature of the subject of the spell." Since this could consist of a wide variety of substances, banishment’s material components weren’t included on the list. The spell components are divided into several categories, reflecting their general nature and origins. These include: Miniatures and Models; Finished or Refined Items; Minerals; Common or Household Items; Animal Specimens; Plant Specimens; and Other, a catch-all for anything that doesn’t clearly fit in another category. Each item has a note concerning its method of acquisition. Items are listed as FS (Field Search), TM (Town or market), SO (Special Order), or Auto (items that can automatically be found by anyone willing to look for a few minutes.) A few items are both field search and town or market, meaning that a wizard can try to buy the material if he can’t find it for himself. Scarcity is listed for items that wizards might search for or try to purchase, and a cost for items that the wizard might want to purchase. Also, items that are commonly available in the wizard’s own laboratory are noted. Finally, items like the various dusts are priced with one spell use in mind. For example, if a wizard wishes to have enough powdered amber to cast two spells, he needs to come up with 80 gold pieces (40 x 2). Note that the cost of an item can vary wildly with the circumstances. Buying coffin wood in a kingdom where the interment of the dead is considered the sole and sacred province of a fanatical religious sect could be far more difficult than a stroll down to the undertaker’s place of business! Similarly, tolls, finder’s fees, and all kinds of surcharges could come into play for strange or exotic items. In addition to the problems of cost, some special-order items may take quite some time to locate. For example, finding a 100-year-old map to tear to pieces could be quite difficult. Even the most dedicated book-buyer, herbalist, or apothecary may have to wait several weeks for something to turn up. Some special items may not be available for any price, and the wizard may have to locate these items personally if he wishes to cast the spells in question. Purchasing Agents: For the adventuring wizard, it’s a very good idea to spend money on hirelings who can handle the acquisition of components. For instance, the wizard might hire a couple of local children to collect various insects or herbs. Unless the assistants are well-trained, at least 75% of the material they bring back will be unusable due to small imperfections or taints, but for simple materials an assistant can save the wizard a lot of time. Apprentices are often assigned to these duties, both to learn what makes for a good spell component, and to save their masters the time of stalking through a field, looking for a cricket or mouse that will let itself be captured. Arcanists and Apothecaries Most large towns in a typical AD&D campaign support one or two apothecaries, herbalists, alchemists, wise women, occultists, or hedge wizards. These shopkeepers make their living by providing minor enchantments, charms, or herbal mixtures to the townspeople. For the most part, the services and goods offered by these merchants are of little interest to the typical adventurer, but they can be excellent sources of spell components, and from time to time they may purchase magical items from player characters or have an odd item for sale. In addition to the sellers of mundane herbs, minerals, and charms, a few large cities may support an arcanist’s shop. An arcanist is a merchant who trades in items of interest to wizards, including spell components, books and parchment suitable for spell books, and magical items. Arcanists are sometimes sponsored by a large wizard’s guild and are most frequently found in cities where wizards are well-regarded and fairly common. Alchemists The great majority of alchemists are 0-level characters, as opposed to mages or specialists in the school of alchemy. They are skilled in the nonweapon proficiency of alchemy, but cannot cast spells or manufacture potions or magical items. What common alchemists can do is create nonmagical chemical mixtures that may be useful to an adventuring party, or provide a character with the opportunity to purchase spell components from the mineral list at the listed cost. Of course, the laws of supply and demand apply; the alchemist will charge what he can get for materials that his customers can’t get anywhere else. Some of the alchemists’ other wares include the following: Acid: Through careful distillation, alchemists can brew potent acid. (See the proficiency description, on page 51 of Chapter 4.) A flask-full of acid can command anywhere from 50 to 100 or (1d6+4) x 10 gold pieces, while a vial might sell for 10 to 40 gp. Incendiaries: These dangerous concoctions range from flammable oils and pitches to nasty stuff like naphtha or Greek fire. Again, refer to the description of the alchemist nonweapon proficiency in Chapter 4. A flask of an incendiary substance usually costs 10 to 30 gp. Pyrotechnics: Unlike the previous two substances, pyrotechnic mixtures are often powders. They can be used to create clouds of smoke of a variety of colors, or bright flashes of light when added to an existing fire. A vial of pyrotechnic mixture costs 5 to 20 (5d4) gp, while a flask costs anywhere from 10 to 30 gp. Apothecaries and Herbalists At first glance, these may seem to be two completely different occupations, but they share similar roles in the community. Both apothecaries and herbalists provide medicines for people suffering from a variety of ailments, and a great portion of these remedies are derived from various plants, herbs, and roots. Townspeople go to apothecaries or herbalists for pain relievers, poultices, purgatives and laxatives, and all other kinds of medicines. Adventurers find that apothecaries and herbalists are excellent sources of spell components, especially from the common, herb, and animal specimen lists. In addition, apothecaries sometimes serve as dealers in odds-and-ends in smaller towns, and a magical item such as a potion or ring may occasionally turn up in their possession. This is an unusual occurrence, so player characters might have the opportunity to examine or purchase an item only once or twice in a campaign year from any given apothecary. Refer to the list of the most common magical items, at the end of this chapter. In addition to their trade in spell components and the rare magical item, apothecaries and herbalists can create medicinal mixtures with the following properties: Healing salve: This ointment contains herbs that help to stop bleeding and close a wound, as well as infection-fighting properties. Applying the salve to a character with open cuts or bleeding wounds (not crushing or bludgeoning injuries) restores 1 hit point per separate wound or injury. For example, if a character was struck three times in the course of a melee, three applications of salve could restore 3 lost hit points. Healing salve costs 5 to 20 gold pieces per application. Healing poultice: This compress helps to reduce swelling and bruising. It has the same effect as healing salve when applied to impact injuries and costs 10 to 30 gold pieces per poultice. Poison antidote: A herbalist or apothecary can prepare an antidote to one specific natural toxin, such as a rattlesnake bite or the sting of a giant wasp. The apothecary must have some idea of what will help the victim, so rare or unusual venoms (such as the giant wasp mentioned above) may be completely unknown. If the character knows an antidote, the herbalist or apothecary can prepare a dose that will remain good for 1 to 4 days at a cost of 20 to 80 gp. The poison antidote allows the victim to reroll his saving throw vs. poison with a +2 bonus, if it is administered within five rounds of the poisoning. Naturally, it is only effective against the specific toxin it was prepared for. Wise Women and Hedge Wizards Every village or hamlet has its own resident "witch" or "wizard," or a person who claims command of magical powers and knowledge of herbs, spells, and charms. In a few cases, these characters are actually low-level magic-users, but more often they’re fakes or charlatans. Most of these wise women or hedge wizards are 0-level characters with the herbalism and healing proficiencies. They can sell spell components from the herb, animal specimen, and common lists, although they often have no idea what a particular herb or item might be good for. Wise women and hedge wizards may be capable of creating healing salves and poultices, as described above. In addition, they can create minor charms or fetishes. These are temporary magical items about as powerful as a typical cantrip. Good examples would include a "love amulet," that raised the wearer’s Charisma (Cha/Appearance) by 1 or 2 points, but only in the eyes of one particular subject whose hair was used in the making of the charm; a charm that discouraged mice or insects from entering a kitchen or pantry; or a small totem that brought the user good luck (a +1 bonus) on his next saving throw against a specific threat, such as fire, poison, or resisting mental spells. A charm costs anywhere from 5 to 50 gold pieces, and retains its enchantment for 1 to 4 days. Arcanist Only the largest cities can support an arcanist, or a shopkeeper who deals solely in magical reagents, components, and the occasional enchanted item. An arcanist can provide spell components from any list, and also a number of other generally useful items for a wizard—paper, vellum, parchment, ink, quills, alchemical supplies and equipment, and other such things. Because arcanists have a clientele of wizards, they are willing to buy magical items and rare or unusual materials that could be useful as spell components. Player characters may sell components for 30% to 80% or (1d6+2) x 10% of their listed value. Magical items can be sold for whatever price the DM deems fair, although a PC selling a magical item should not be able to make more than twice the item’s experience point value from the sale. In fact, it’s perfectly reasonable for the DM to rule that the seller must sell by consignment—in other words, the arcanist agrees to display the item and handle any inquiries about it for a 10% share of the asking price, but he won’t buy it outright. Until another customer comes along to show an interest in the item, the PC seller makes no money. Note that magical items are rare, and from week to week the arcanist has no idea what may or may not show up in his shop. • This requires that one hand be free. • These are assumed to disappear unless it states otherwise. • All spells, whether cast by cleric or magic-user, ranger or paladin require material components if the spell says they do. • Trying to use magically created components that are not of permanent duration are likely to result in a serious shortening of the spell being cast. As short as the duration of the items existence or the spell's duration, whichever is shorter.